


刀尖之上｛下｝

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus





	刀尖之上｛下｝

【柔情】

“先生，请。”  
昏黄迷醉的灯光照在餐厅内，卖唱歌女的声音从包厢里泄露出来，阿不思走在走廊上，四周是醉醺醺的嘈杂声，他隐约可以听的出里面这帮人说话中掺杂着德语。  
“来了。”推开最角落的包厢，格林德沃正坐在里面，拿着一杯米酒小酌着。  
“来了。”  
阿不思进去，把帽子摘下来，“外面的风吹的我头疼。”  
几个军官模样的人这时候朝这边走了过来，格林德沃抬眼看了一眼，然后快速地低下了头，似乎不想被看见。阿不思敏锐的扫了一眼，伸手把门合上。  
“怎么想着来这里吃饭？”  
“安静，舒心。”格林德沃看了一眼阿不思，神情放松下来，“过来坐。”  
“你心情不太好。”阿不思走过去把下巴搁在格林德沃的肩膀上，像一只缱绻的鸟儿蹭了蹭，“怎么了？”  
“你看这个世界的灯红酒绿，是真的吗？”格林德沃没有回复阿不思的话，他只是握住阿不思的手，然后点燃了一根烟。  
“有些东西看似繁荣，但实际上早就濒临崩溃，了。那些高喊着民族、平等的人，涂脂抹粉登场后，才意识到剧该落幕了。”  
“真真假假，本就没有定数。”阿不思说，“只要我们只要活在当下。”  
阿不思眼波流转，他与格林德沃对视着，“我之前有个朋友给我唱过一首歌，还没发表过。我唱给你听吧。”

他的双唇吻我的眼  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche  
嘴边掠过他的笑影  
Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
这就是他最初的形象  
De l’homme auquel j’appartiens  
这个男人，我属于他  
Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
当他拥我入怀  
Qu'il me parle tout bas  
低声对我说话  
Je vois la vie en rose  
我看见玫瑰色的人生

Je vois la vie en rose  
我看见玫瑰色的人生  
………

——“真好听。”  
——“那我多给你唱。一直唱。”

 

【背叛】

“斯皮尔曼先生，为何那天你会出现在饭店里，和格林德沃一起。”  
阿不思叫住了斯皮尔曼，他意有所指，斯皮尔曼明白他想问的是什么。  
“你以为我是间谍？”斯皮尔曼讽刺的笑了，“格林德沃杀了我那么多同伴，我自然与他不共戴天！作为一个间谍，无需面子，你知不知道坐在桌子上和他吃饭的每一刻，我都无比想杀了他 。”  
“是吗？”阿不思笑着，“不过我没有怀疑过你。我只是好奇罢了。”说完这句，斯皮尔曼的脸上闪过一丝惊讶，“毕竟你是我的上级，我只是想把写给我父亲的信交给你，希望你能把他邮寄到美国。”  
沉吟了一会儿，斯皮尔曼接过信封，“好的，没问题。”  
“但你要保证接下来的任务。”斯皮尔曼又补充了一句。  
“没问题。”  
告别了斯皮尔曼，阿不思并没有走远。他看到斯皮尔曼在那个空旷的房间里点燃了他给的信封，火舌舔舐着纸张，也把阿不思的希望一点点沉了下去。接着他看到斯皮尔曼出来上了一辆黑色的轿车，随后扬长而去。  
他拉下了帽沿离开了，黑色的衣服穿在他身上像只白日的鬼魅。

【肃杀】  


  
阿不思觉得自己当了间谍之后的感官都开始发达了。  
比如现在他站在电话亭里，旁边就是一间咖啡馆。他给“堂哥”柯洛打了电话，假装商议货物。今天是他与格林德沃去买手表的日子，他们就要动手了。  
咖啡馆前，站在一对正在亲吻的情侣，一个蹒跚的老人，三个正在讨论时事的男子，及一个撑伞的女人。  
无一例外他们都是间谍。  
监视他的，监视格林德沃的。一双双的眼睛。  
阿不思叹了口气走了出去，看了一眼腕表，还有五分钟，格林德沃就会来接他了。  
他走到咖啡馆里，也没有点任何东西，只拿了一张报纸，佯装着。  
他在窗外看到了那辆熟悉的车。他走过去，擦过门外面的“路人”们。司机为他开了车门，那一刻，阿不思觉得命运的大神开始推动着他往前走，他只能一往无前。  
“挑喜欢的。过两天陪我去参加一个酒会，如何？”  
“怎么不叫奥利弗陪你去了？我这样，名不正言不顺的。”  
“你在吃醋？”  
格林德沃搂住他，“奥利弗下个月要去美国了。”阿不思吃惊的望了他一眼。“他父亲催他。”  
“那他一定舍不得你。”阿不思说。  
咖啡馆到手表店的距离很近，只有三条街的距离。坐了一会，说了几句话，就到了。  
下了车，阿不思的神经又高度紧绷起来了，他看到门口的一部分人，那是另外一波看着他们的了，但他不确定究竟有几个，毕竟这不该是他知道的范围。  
他回头朝后面的大楼快速暼了一眼，他记得斯皮尔曼说今天是会有人在楼上狙击的。不过他看不到在哪，而且怕格林德沃起疑心，他赶紧把视线挪了回来。  
“等一下。”  
格林德沃叫住了他，给他掸了掸衣服，“有只小虫。”  
阿不思没注意到格林德沃顺着他刚才的视线也望了一眼。  
“走吧。”格林德沃牵住他的手，走了进去。  
手表店是两层，一楼都是样式，供人挑选的；二楼是私人订制，一看就是大价钱的。  
这是格林德沃第一次带他买东西。  
一楼进门处有一个落地的大镜子，上面镶着金边，阿不思从镜子里看到有两个人正在挑着手表。他和格林德沃走了上去，踩在楼梯上发出“咚咚”的声响，上了二楼，一个矮胖的男子坐在中间，大鼻子小胡子，正等着他们。  
他又想到了外面那些守着的人，下意识往窗外看了一眼，依旧什么都没看到。窗面干净，汽笛声此起彼伏的响着。他想也许那个人正隐藏在某个角落，等到他们一出去就果断的开一枪。  
柯洛不知道在哪盯着他们的一举一动，这些人里，他唯一熟悉的人，也就是柯洛了。  
感觉自己想远了，他赶忙收起思绪。格林德沃正在和那个矮胖男人说话，没注意到他的走神。  
“这个是今年最新的几款。”男人从抽屉里拿出几只手表，向他介绍着，“不知先生喜欢那种？”  
他粗略地看了一眼，便知道都是好东西。他不禁咋舌，之前只看奥利弗和其他的男孩戴这种名贵物品，想不到有一天他也要拥有了。  
但他不能做出赞叹的模样，现在的他是一个见过大风大浪的商人。他拿起其中一条银色的，表盘是漂亮的宝石蓝。  
阿不思尽量让自己神色如常，他嘴角翘起：“这条不错。”  
“这条？”  
“你觉得怎么样？”  
“你只管挑，你喜欢，就好。”  
“就这个吧，我很喜欢。”  
阿不思的心里突然紧张起来，他现在矛盾极了，一方面他希望他们看表的时间再慢点，一方面他又希望现在马上结束，计划完成他就可以彻底解脱了。  
格林德沃对他说过一次“我爱你”，但他内心深处是不相信的。准确的来说，是不敢相信。说我爱你这句话对男人来说不是什么难事，就像是吃饭一样普通。何况格林德沃从来不缺情人，他怎么能允许自己沉溺在其中呢。  
不过，他为何开始纠结了。难道，他爱上格林德沃了？  
他下意识想去否认，他为自己的动摇感到羞愧。  
“这一条，包起来吧。”  
格林德沃站起身，修长的身形是男人女人都喜爱的类型。他是帅气的，虽然岁月已经在他的脸上留下了痕迹；虽然他的眼神和一举一动更像个狂热的赌徒。一瞬间，阿不思觉得眼前模糊起来，一种梦一般的绮丽感浸透了他。  
这时斯皮尔曼的脸出现在他的脑海，电光火石间，他的身体忍不住的战栗起来——意识到了一件事情。  
这个男人，格林德沃，应该早就知道他的身份的。  
就像他蹩脚的演技怎么能瞒的住他呢，可笑。往事闪回在他的脑海里，为何三年前他突然离开，为何他第一次对他如此粗暴， 一切好像都有解释。  
他想了这么多事，但现实里其实也就过了两秒钟。他看到格林德沃朝他微笑了一下，阿不思的心里骤然泛起一股悲鸣。  
他内心的声音又出现了。我真傻，真的。  
格林德沃把手表交给店主，看着他熟练的包装起来。他回过头去，发现阿不思正似笑非笑的望着他，男孩澄澈的蓝眼睛像极了那表盘上的颜色 ——正是与他相配的。  
他有很多情人，也素来狠心，压根没想过在他中途的人生中还会出现一个这样的男孩。  
他朝阿不思招了招手，他想抱抱他，男孩瘦弱，每次抱的时候还有些硌手。  
在阿不思眼里，格林德沃的这个举动无疑充满了柔情与怜惜，胜过他的言语和与他身体的接触。他心里面那个勉强搭好的大楼一下子轰然倒塌了。  
——他是爱我的。  
这个男人是爱我的。  
他一步一步朝格林德沃走去，时间像是在那一刻拉的无限绵长。  
“快走。”他的面部肌肉抖动着。  
格林德沃的嘴角猛地抿起，异色的瞳孔一下子犀利了起来，他快速地朝楼下跑去，这会是他一个人的“咚咚”声，好似鸣钟一样击打在阿不思的心上。  
店主孤疑地看了一眼阿不思，为这样的场景感到诧异。阿不思扬起一个难看的笑脸，“他有急事，不用包了，直接给我吧。谢谢您。”  
“砰”的一声，是楼下门被甩上的声音。他竖耳听着，只听到了发动机启动的轰鸣。  
没有枪响。  
他戴上那块金子般沉重的手表，也缓慢的下楼去。他的身体犹如大病初愈一般虚弱，软绵绵的使不上力来。  
今日，本来是想来个鱼死网破的。  
那一晚，在格林德沃的书房，他看到了一张路线图。——是一张可以从英国不动声色转移到美国的路线，那是一张逃跑图。  
他在那时候一下全明白了，格林德沃放弃了法西斯，放弃了他的特务生涯。他已经给自己找好了后路。  
那句在床上赤裸着身躯听到的“我们一起去看法国梧桐”的意义终于明了。  
如果他没在刚刚提醒格林德沃，今夜他便是要顺着那张偷偷背下是路线图离开的。  
然而，他亲手放走了路线图的主人。  
“有的时候，得先成撒旦，再进天堂。”  
他怎么就还是没明白呢。  
走出手表店，门外那些特务装扮的人都不见了。赤红色的晚霞在天边辉映着，他抬头望了一眼，明明太阳已经西沉，但他还是觉得刺眼。恍然间，他伸出手，却没有一辆车可以为他停下来。风吹起他风衣的衣摆，他摇晃地走着，也不知道去哪，也没有尽头。  
他会是什么后果？被抓还是被枪决。他也没心思想了，他总感觉有人再叫他，像极了三年前那一声声的“邓布利多”  
如果当年他没加入，会不会又是另一番光景。  
“您要去哪啊？”  
终于有人肯拉他了，“回家吃饭吗？”那人热情地朝他搭话，他也回应一声，“对。”  
远处传来铃铛声，还有小孩子拿着红风车蹦蹦跳跳走着，电车轨道在街上交错着，不远处一个女孩的花篮倒了，雏菊遍布了一地。  
一切都该生机勃勃，一切都该焕然一新。

 

【再见】

四年后。  
“先生！”一个小女孩在乡间的小路上拦住了一辆黑色货车，气喘吁吁道，“您能带我一路吗？我去费城大学！”  
坐在驾驶座上的是个大汉，面相看上去倒是很善良，他粗着嗓子大喊着，“姑娘上来吧！”  
货车后面运的是草垛和木材，女孩蹬上去之后才发现那里面还有一个人。是个男人，看似二十多岁的样子，戴着一副金丝眼镜，颇有文人的气质。  
“你也要去费城大学吗？”女孩是个自来熟，很快便与男人搭上了话。  
“是的。”男人回复道，手里的书页因为风的吹拂而微微卷起，“我是老师。”  
“老师？太酷了，你教什么？”  
“历史学。”  
“我喜欢历史。”女孩靠在草堆上，有些洋洋得意，“我历史很好，每次都是A+。”  
“那你真的很优秀。”  
女孩突然看到了男人手中的腕表，虽然已经磨损严重了，但还是看上去很漂亮，她凑近了些，由衷的赞叹道，“你的表很好看。是你自己买的吗？”  
男人摇摇头，“是我曾经的恋人买给我的。”  
“他对你很好吧，这么旧了你都没有摘。”  
“我很久没看到他了。如果可以，我想戴着这个，再见他一面。”  
“你很爱他吧？”  
男人没有回话，他只是望着天边的云，淡淡的笑着。  
“那，再见！”到了费城大学，女孩与男子告别，她看男子朝她挥了挥手，面色不改的消失在人群中。  
莫名地，泪水从她脸上流了下来，她不知道哪里来的勇气，也不知道这突然的情绪是为何，她把手并成喇叭状，高声的说道：“你一定会见到他的！——”  
之后女孩再也没见过当年在货车上偶遇过的男子，但那天他离开时的红色发梢还时不时的出现在她的梦里。

 

“阿不思•邓布利多。你知不知道，我一直很嫉妒你。”  
“为什么？”  
阿不思身上穿着底层人才会有的破旧衣衫，站在码头的仓库里，四年前的那一天，在他被那个司机拉着不知去哪的时候，一辆黑色的轿车拦住了他的去路。阿不思没想到，车里面竟是奥利弗和格林德沃的女秘书文达。  
“你以为他喜欢我什么，不过就是听话，家世好。我父亲是军火商，他需要我父亲的势力。他身边情人哪一个是没有用的？除了你。”  
“你以为我们吃饭的那次为什么他会送我回去，他从来没送我回去过。我知道，因为那天有你。”  
“你到底想说什么？”阿不思问道。  
“时间到了，奥利弗先生。您得让邓布利多先生上船了。”文达敲了敲门，面目冰冷地提示着奥利弗。  
“我做不了什么。”奥利弗笑了，“我喜欢盖勒特。但他喜欢你。我要回美国了，这是我能为他做的最后一件事。现在他的办公室里有一个长的特别像你的男孩，是个死刑犯。而真正的阿不思•邓布利多已经死了。”他的声音放低沉了些，“逃走后，永远都别在回来。知道吗？”  
“奥利弗，这是什么意思！”  
“先生，”文达走了进来，“您该走了，主人交于我的任务，不惜一切代价送你离开。”  
“那张路线图。”文达凑近阿不思的耳朵，“您不是想体验来着吗？”  
文达眨了眨眼，“这是您的新身份。这是您的行李箱。哦，还有一件事。那个斯皮尔曼已经跑了。”  
“跑了？”  
“你以为今天的行动是怎么来的？斯皮尔曼在两边都贩卖情报。”文达看了一眼窗外，皎洁的月亮在高空挂着，“我送您去船上。”  
船驶出港口的那一刻，文达抬头看着他，他从她的唇形中辨别出了那句话。  
“他希望您一切安好。”  
男孩在甲板隐去，带着世人不知的秘密，朝着远方行进。那些血与欲的往事，也将随着海风被掩埋。  
他心里相信着，终有一天缘分会让他们相见。

 

end


End file.
